Series Two
Series Two of the Spy Mistake Series is named, Brace Yourself and in each book, the antagonist get very tricky and nefarious. Some of which who kill some close people of the Costo brothers. This series is basically about threats occurring on Canada mostly because of the Costo brothers. It features the return of some characters, the development of the brothers and this series finale will be the most saddest thing ever. Antagonist Bigul Boyman- decesndant of Adolf Hitler. Author of SciFi and non fiction books. And doctor. His plans were to replace every male agent's brain with a metal brain activated wtih a chip filled with false information, and use them as an army to take over the world. Results are unknown. Desmond Jaylond- Australian American man. Former leader of The Nine men until he was presumed dead from the fall of a 15 foot building. caused by Robert Costo. His plans after he recovered were to kill Robert Costo (as revenge) and become the leader of The Nine men once again, so he could join that team together with his newly found team in Australia. Jeffrey Starr- famous artist who uses his art to express his emotions and plans in destoying his tagets. His main and latest plan was to make paintings of his targets and kill them in an unspeakable and simple way. His target's paintings are always posted on his website two days after the death of the previous target. He plans on destroying Canada. Olga Rushmoore- she has seven main targets(Otis, Allen, Robert, Anthony, Juno, Rebeca, and Rufus) all of which she was close to killing. Her main purpose is to burn her targets and hang them outside of a church each. Destruction's View- it's the finale antagonist and a gang made up of, Jeffrey Starr, Desmond Jaylond and Olga Rushmoore. Led by a man named, Zylen Fordal an American con-man and assasin wroking with both KGB (as a mole) and The Recruitment (as an actual assasin). Their plan is to poison all of the Canadians and take over their country. But before anyone can die, someone has to pay the price. A big price. Books The Holocaust 1- About Bigul rising for power and taking down Canadian buildings streiotypically. The Holocaust 2- Bigul has come out into the open after his second Q and A Conference and his ready to set his plan into action. He has just days to take over Canada and the fact that his uncle killed his mother is not helping one bit. Ink- A famous artist is targeting people by paintings and one of his targets are the Costo brothers. Nose Scopes- Desmond Jaylond, former leader of The Nine men, attempts various attacks on the Costo family and tries to assasinate Anthony Han for his spot as leader of The Nine men back. Justify- After discovering he earned a foot desease after his injury from falling off of a building becaus he was pushed by Robert, Desmond has to use his last days of life wisely. Ashes- A lady decides to burn seven people and post their deaths on front of churches. Back Home (Part 1)- The series finale of Spy Mistake: Brace Yourself, a big war between MSA and Zylen Fordal's army that consist of three criminals and a bunch of retired army men and robbers. Trivia Coming Soon.